Beavis y Butthead en Equestria: ¡la amistad apesta! (ESP)
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Dos adolescentes problemáticos se encuentran de repente en Equestria. ¿Podrán los ponies sobrevivir a "ellos"? (ENG: This is a translation into Spanish of "Beavis and ButtHead Do Equestria" from NocturneD, the original crossover's owner. I don't own nothing.).


Era otro día en el pueblo de Highland como el sol se elevaba suavemente en el horizonte. Un autobús escolar amarillo paraba a la derecha junto a la acera del museo de historia natural de Highland, las puertas del autobús se abrieron y salió un hombre bastante extraño que parecía estar atrapado en los años 60. Tenía el pelo largo rubio, gafas, barba corta, y una camiseta de color púrpura con un signo de la paz en él. El nombre del hippie es David Van Driessen, él es un maestro de la escuela secundaria Highland. Se volvió y dijo:

-Muy bien chicos por favor, poneros en fila india.

Uno por uno, los alumnos bajaron del autobús y se fueron hacia el museo.

-Hey Beavis, hehehehehe.-Un chico adolescente de pelo castaño con una camiseta gris con el logo de ACDC en él y pantalones cortos rojos bajó del autobús y esperó a que su compañero bajara.

-¿Qué? Heheheheeh.-El otro chico rubio era aproximadamente la misma edad que llevaba una camiseta azul con el logo de Metallica y pantalones cortos grises.

-Heheheh, te has quedado frito mientras íbamos hacia aquí, heheheh.

-Ah sí... Hehehheheeheh.-Beavis rió como de costumbre, miró hacia abajo, y entraron en el museo.

-Eh... ¿Y por qué estamos aquí, Butthead? Heheheh.

-¡Porque eres tonto!-Dijo Butthead-Es una excursión, heheheheh.

-Ah sí...-Dijo Beavis-¿Vamos otra vez a la maternidad?

-Nah... Heheheheheh... Nos echaron porque te tomastes esas pastillas con cafeína y corrías asustando a la gente, heheheheheh.

Y seguidamente, se unieron a la visita guiada del museo. Observaron muchísimas piezas de arte raras, desde máscaras indias a esculturas surrealistas, y el guía les explicó el origen y precio de cada una de ellas. Más tarde, el guía se paró en una sala circular, y dijo:

-Clase de Highland, aquí está una de las piezas más raras del museo... El Alicornio.

Y todos miraron a lo que parecía ser una estátua de un alicornio de quince pies en posición triunfal, con las alas desplegadas y un cuerno resplandeciente.

-Qué bonito.-Dijo una.

-Maravilloso.-Dijo una segunda.

-Me encantan los caballos.-Dijo una tercera.

-Ehehehehehe... ese caballo tiene un cipote en la cabeza.-Dijo Butthead.

El guía continuó la explicación:

-Hay un misterio detrás de ésta estatua. No se sabe quien fue el autor ni hay constancia de ello porque simplemente fue encontrada durante las obras de un edificio en los suburbios. Como podéis observar, parece que tiene bastantes marcas de óxido a pesar de ser una obra maravillosa y se calcula que tiene más o menos quinientos años de antigüedad. Y también hay algo escrito...-Se acerca al pedestal-...en una lengua totalmente incomprensible para todos. Lo único que se ha podido sacar de todo esto es... No enfades al alicornio.

El señor Van Driessan dijo:

-Bueno, es una pieza maravillosa, y también da escalofríos.

-Ah sí... También hay historias relacionadas con la estatua, las cuales los que la encontraron cayeron enfermos, y murieron a los pocos días. Se puede decir... que está maldita.-Dijo el guía.

-Mola... Heheheheheh.-Soltó Beavis.

El guía se llevó a toda la clase a otra sala, dejando la sala vacía... A excepción de Beavis y Butthead, quienes siguieron mirando al alicornio. Se podía sentir un aura negro, pero ellos deseaban oscuridad. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, luego al alicornio y de nuevo a los dos.

-Eh Beavis.-Dijo Butthead.-Súbete y tócale el pene.

-¡NI DE COÑA! Hazlo tú.

-No seas cobarde Beavis.

-Uh... Vale.-Beavis saltó el cordón de terciopelo, y comenzó a escalar la estatua lentamente.

-¿Y por qué esta en la cabeza?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Ni puta idea...-Dijo Butthead-Quizás quiere impresionar a todas las aliiiiiiicornias y no se lo quiere poner en las piernas, heheheheheheh.

-Si claro...-Dijo Beavis, riendo. Ya estaba a lomos del alicornio-Un poco más, heheheh.

Para poder coger el "pene" se apoyó en una de las alas. Pero sin querer, resbaló de la ala y se quedó colgando del cuerno, mirando a la cara de la estatua.

-Heheheheh, lo estás tocando.-Dijo Butthead.

-¡CALLA!-Gritó Beavis-¡AYÚDAME, JODER!

-Uh, vale.-Y Butthead se quedó quieto, pensando qué hacer. Pero no hizo absolutamente nada cuando se oyó un "¡crack!" y Beavis cayó al suelo del museo, con el cuerno en la mano.

-Huuhuhuh, lo has roto, tío.-Dijo Butthead.

-Auch... Heheheh.-Y Beavis se puso de pie con el cuerno.

-Tío... Heheheheh... Lo estás cogiendo.

El rubio se rascó el culo con él, y dijo:

-Pues sirve de rascaculos... Heheheheh.

Un gruñido en la lejanía.

-¿Te has tirado un pedo?-Preguntó Butthead.

El cuerno comenzó a brillar con un aura extraño.

-Eh Beavis.-Dijo Butthead-Prueba a meter esa cosa por el culo del caballo.

-Heheheheh. ¡SI!-Gritó Beavis, mientras corría a la parte trasera de la estatua. Y dijo:

-¿Dónde está el tubo de escape de esta cosa?

-Uh... ¿Dices que no hay uno? Pues trata de crear uno.

Pero el cuerno tenía otros planes, y engullió a los dos adolescentes en un agujero negro.

Lo que parecían horas parecían minutos... Y los dos estaban tirados en medio de un campo o algo así...

-Agh...-Soltó Beavis, rascándose la cabeza.-¿Estábamos de fiesta o qué?

-Uh... creo que si.-Dijo el otro, levantándose y mirando alrededor. Pero no estaban en el museo de antes-UH, espera...

Beavis se levantó, viendo que todo era más... colorido...

-¿Nos han vuelto a secuestrar?

-Uh... Hmmmmm...-Pero Butthead no era muy listo, y no dijo nada.

Ambos miraron alrededor y vieron que todo era muy diferente de su lugar de origen. Pájaros cantando. El sol brillando. Nada de contaminación. Nada de vandalismo. Ningún Wal-Mart. La hierba era verde clara. Si los dos no estuvieran tan confundidos podrían jurar que podrían haber oído voces.

Y como no, ambos se fueron hacia una ciudad cercana, riendo por el camino. Por alguna razón en concreto, vieron a un montón de ponies multicolores en miniatura bailando, cantando y viviendo la vida, como si fuera una utopía. Los caballos se hablaban entre ellos, iban de compras, reían, jugaban. Los dos se miraron, disgustados.

-Eh, Beavis.-Dijo Butthead.

-¿Qué? Heheheheh.

-Esto apesta. Heheheheh.-Y los dos siguieron riendo.


End file.
